Haunted Graves are Never Forgotten
by LordOfAllBricks
Summary: Vlad Plasmius was many things—a proud businessman, a thief, a master of chess, even half ghost; but one thing he never thought he'd become was an adoptive father. Oneshot AU.


Haunted Graves are Never Forgotten

Oneshot

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

—

Vlad Plasmius was many things—a proud businessman, a thief, a master of chess, _half ghost_ , but one thing he never thought he'd become was an adoptive father. The multi-billionaire glanced at the backseat for what felt like the umpteenth time at the snoozing toddler drooling on his plush leather car seats. Vlad winced, making a mental note to get that child a bib.

 _How did this happen?_ he asked himself for the hundredth time that day. _How does something like this happen?_

All he knew was what the lawyers had disclosed. Apparently, the boy's parents had been working on one of their crazy experiments again when something backfired, instantly killing them. By the time child services had arrived after receiving a panicked phone call from the couple's five year old daughter they had discovered the basement lab to be completely obliterated. The house was barely standing as it was, and the two children were rushed to a nearby hospital to confirm if they were injured or not. Their daughter checked out fine, having ben upstairs in her room at the time, but the little boy had been eating in the kitchen when the explosion occurred. He was treated for several bad burns while his sister was sent to a foster home. Once safe, authorities contacted all known family members, trying to find a place for the two mismatched children to go. The only person they could find was the children's grandfather, but he was in no condition to look after "two growing young 'ungs", as he so eloquently put it. Without a family, the children were quickly put up for adoption. The daughter was adopted almost immediately by the Gray family, whose own child went to school with the poor girl. They were planning on adopting the son too, but before they could complete his paperwork the couple's will was finally discovered. To everyone's surprise, it clearly stated that, in an event where neither parent could take care of their children, they wished that a certain college friend of theirs would assume responsibility in their place. That old friend, Vlad Masters, was also granted the family's estate (what was left of it), and all their savings. The will also requested for any of the couple's ghost hunting equipment to be placed into storage and given to their children when the youngest turned ten years of age, but the explosion that took their lives also destroyed all of their inventions. In the end, Vlad was left with a slight increase in his already gigantic income, and a piece of land all the way at Amity Park he neither needed or wanted.

The millionaire had to make the agonizingly long trip down there so he could sign two papers. One, to sell the property he had inherited, and two, to relinquish his rights over the still unadopted son. Plasmius had no interest in becoming a father. He was too busy as it was juggling his multi-billionaire responsibilities and secret life as a half-ghost conspirator. Adding a child to the mix would only complicate things to no end.

And yet, here Vlad was a few days later, a toddler in the backseat of his car.

—

"Hello? I'm Vlad Masters, here to sign–"

The woman at the counter looked up, a wide smile breaking across her face.

"You must be little Danny's new guardian, I take it?"

Vlad closed the front door and approached the woman. "Only momentarily. I would like to sign full custody over to you. I have no interest in raising the child."

She made a sound of protest, standing up to face him. "Sir, have you even met the boy? He's been very excited to meet you! For God's sake, he's too young to understand what happened. If you leave him here–"

"I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job of raising him." Vlad interrupted. "I'm not comfortable with children anyway. Now, where do I sign?"

The lady sighed. "I'll need to gather the paperwork." She turned to walk through an Employees Only door, pausing to look back at Vlad.

"Will you at least talk to him?" she pleaded. "The poor child would be so crushed if you didn't. Besides...it will take me a few minutes to get everything in order..."

"... _Fine_." Vlad sighed. "Where is he?"

The receptionist beamed, leaning over the counter and pointing to her left. "Right that way, Sir. Second door."

Vlad nodded and walked down a narrow hallway, carefully opening the second door. Shrieks of assorted children rang out, followed by jovial laugher. Vlad stuck his head in. The room was a large indoor playground, equipped with slides, a mini swing set, and even a sandbox near a window with childproof locks. There were about twenty kids inside, all ranging from two to six years old.

"Can I help you Sir?" another woman asked. She detached herself from a few clingy toddlers, bouncing a baby on her hip.

"Yes. I'm looking for Daniel Fenton?"

She nodded, pointing to a corner. "Good luck. He's right over there."

 _What did she mean by 'good luck'?_ Vlad narrowed his eyes. Sitting in the corner was a small black-haired child. His blue eyes coldly surveyed the other children, almost as though he was sizing them up. Despite himself, Vlad chuckled at the look on Daniel's little face. He walked over and crouched down, facing the toddler.

"Hello Daniel. My name is Vlad Masters."

The little boy looked up at him, his eyes big. "Hie..."

Vlad smiled. "What are you doing in the corner?"

"Hieding."

"Oh? Why's that?"

Blue eyes met blue eyes. Danny shivered.

"Theywre scawrd of me." the toddler whispered, wrapping pudgy hands around his knees.

Vlad was caught off guard. "What? Why?" He bent down so he was at eye level with the child. "Why are they frightened of you?"

Danny looked nervous. He reached over and grabbed a nearby toy, holding it out to Vlad. The billionaire watched as the plastic monster truck disappeared, then reappeared in the child's hands.

"That's wie." he whispered.

For a full ten seconds, Vlad stared at him, speechless.

"Daniel..."

"Youwr not scawrd of me?" Danny looked up at the older man hopefully.

Vlad took the toy from Danny. He held it out to the child and turned it invisible. The toddler gaped at him, little mouth hanging open in complete shock.

"No, my dear boy. I'm just like you."

The door opened. The receptionist poked her head in. "Mr. Masters? I have the release forms ready."

"Bring me his adoption papers." Vlad stood up, tugging on his sleeves.

"Sir?" the receptionist asked, looking at him hopefully. "Are you saying–"

"Yes, I am. Come on, little badger." Vlad bent down, standing the little boy up and steering him toward the door. "You're going to come home with me."

The toddler giggled.

—

Vlad's train of thought was interrupted when the ghost alarm in his car went off. Moments later, two green vultures had phased into the car, landing on the back seat with difficulty.

"Boss–" one vulture began.

"Vat? Vhy is there a child here?" the second vulture flew to stand on the front seat, gaping back at the snoozing human.

"And vat's that?" the first vulture asked, reaching out a clawed foot to nudge an electronic contraption wrapped around the child's neck. "Eht looks like a collar."

"It is a collar." Vlad said irritably. "And keep your voices down, he just fell asleep a few minutes ago."

"He?" The first vulture turned back to Vlad. "Vat is going on, boss? Ve thought you didn't like children."

"Ja. Ever since that pirate kid–" the vulture in the backseat chimed in.

"Don't remind me!" Vlad snapped. "What are you doing here, I told you I would be back before too long."

"Ja, but not vith a child." the passenger seat vulture gave Vlad a confused look. "Vat is going on?"

"Long story short, I'm his legal guardian now." Vlad muttered.

"VAT?!" the two ghosts yelped.

The halfa groaned. "I know. I'm starting to wonder wether or not this was such a good idea. Although," he mused, "if I hadn't been there, the Guys in White would surely have taken Daniel once everyone found out."

"Those crackheads?" the vulture in the backseat chortled. "What would they want with aAAAAAAAA!"

" _Would you be quiet?!_ " Vlad hissed, glancing at the backseat. "What's the matter?!"

"He– it– this human– disappeared!"

The first vulture spun his ancient head around. "Look! There he goes again!"

"Is the collar is still visible?" Vlad asked, his eyes on the blank stretch of highway before him.

Both vultures stared blankly at the backseat, watching the collar. It looked like it was floating in midair. A moment later the sleeping human child reappeared inside of it. The toddler yawned, clutching his little fists as he dreamed, completely oblivious to his present condition and the two full ghosts in the car.

"Ja, boss. Vhat's it for?"

Vlad turned off the highway, merging into a crowded lane. "It cancels out his ghost powers so they wont affect anything."

Both vultures almost fell through the car in astonishment.

"Ghost povers! Is he– like you?"

Vlad nodded, turning onto the dirt road leading to his mansion. "He is."

The two ancient ghosts exchanged wondrous glances.

"How did ja find him?"

"Can he turn into a ghost like ja can?"

"Are ja going to raise him all by yourself?"

"How did he get ghost povers?"

"I don't know!" Vlad snapped, losing his patience. He pulled up to the mansion. "Just get back inside, I'll explain later."

"Okay boss..."

"Vatever you say."

The vultures phased through the car's ceiling, flying through the mansion's roof and disappearing from view. Vlad stopped the car and pulled his keys out of the ignition. He leaned back, burying his face in his hands.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Plasmius?" he muttered, slowly shaking his head from side to side. "This isn't going to work..."

A yawn snapped the billionaire to attention. He turned to the backseat. Danny was starting to wake now that the car was no longer moving. The toddler rubbed his eyes, looking sleepily up at Vlad.

"Hie..." He yawned again. "Wear awr we?"

Vlad opened the door, climbing out and moving to Danny's door. He pulled it open, unbuckling the child and setting him down on the ground.

"We're home, Daniel." Vlad ruffled Danny's messy black hair, a rare grin on the billionaire's face.

Danny gasped, looking up at the towering mansion with wide blue eyes.

—

 ** _Fourteen years later_**

—

It was almost past midnight in Amity Park. Most people were by now asleep in their homes. A few stray cars still growled down the streets, sleepy drivers looking forward to a good night's rest once they got home. The sky was clear, and the wind was still in the cool night air. Winter was coming, evidenced by dry leaves scattered all over the town and a sharp bite in the air.

One person was not asleep. Samantha Manson had snuck out her window earlier in the night and was now taking a long walk to clear her head. Her parents were really starting to drive on her nerves again, and the suffocation was unbearable. Only during her alone-time did Sam feel better at peace with herself and the world. True, she was goth, but her views were never as extreme as most. Sam only took on the title in a (miserably failing) attempt to declare her individuality. Her parents believed it only a fad, and just kept forcing 'pretty' clothes onto her. What they never realized was, the more they kept forcing their views on their daughter, the more Sam resisted any changes they attempted to make.

 _Parents._ Sam sighed. _They never understand._

She paused by Amity's graveyard, glancing beyond the wrought iron fence to observe crusty old gravestones. Then she changed course and walked through the gate. Sam made her way through the graveyard, hardly glancing at any of the names or headstones. She was, after all, still a goth. What better place to cool her over-flared temper? Besides, there was no one here, especially in the middle of the night.

Finding a few scrubby bushes, Sam sat down, groaning good-naturedly. Even though it was a graveyard, there was little chance of meeting any wayward ghosts tonight as well. It was a good thing—Sam was terrified of the specters. And yet, she reflected, it was sort of funny to live in Amity yet fear ghosts. Most people didn't like them, but Sam's fear almost bordered on a phobia at times. Sometimes she wondered why her parents still lived in Amity. They were rich. A move wouldn't hurt a thing.

"Who am I kidding." Sam kicked viciously at the ground with the combat boots her parents simply detested. "My life sucks."

Someone was about to prove Sam wrong...

The first she noticed of him were light footfalls in the grass. Sam pulled her legs together nervously, hugging them and looking around. The footsteps came closer...and closer...and changed direction?

Sam peeked over the scraggly bushes. She could see someone (definitely human) walking up and down the rows of graves. As he drew closer she could discern red tennis shoes, blue jeans, and a heavy leather jacket. It looked expensive. Must be some sort of rich guy.

 _I thought my family were the only rich ones in Amity..._

Curious, Sam watched him turn down another row. Now he was heading directly toward her. His pace slowed. He stopped. Sam wriggled a little closer, catching faded words off the double-headstone he stood in front of.

R.I.P.

JACK ROBERT FENTON (1948-1991)

MADELINE ELIZABETH FENTON (1949-1991)

MAY YOU FIND IN DEATH WHAT YOU SEARCHED TO PROVE IN LIFE

"Sorry I'm late..." the figure murmured. He crouched down, reaching out to the headstone. "Ironic, that message..."

His hand froze, hovering just inches from the carved names. He pulled away, head bowing. When he reached out again, he was holding a strange blue flower. It glittered like ice in the moonlight as he carefully set it down on the grass.

"Just offering my yearly congratulations...you managed to do it, after all...I'm still proud of you, Mom, Dad..."

" _You_ were the _Fenton's_ son?!"

The words popped out before Sam could stop herself. She slapped her hand to her mouth, shocked and embarrassed by the outburst. The teenager stumbled sideways and fell onto his butt. His legs flailed slightly as he pushed himself to a sitting position, gawking at Sam.

She giggled. His clumsiness was cute.

"Sorry I didn't say something before...I'm Sam, by the way." Sam reached out, offering a hand to shake.

He blinked, biting his lower lip slightly in hesitation. "Danny."

After waiting a moment Sam lowered her hand, since he was clearly too nervous to take it. Instead, she studied his face. He had messy raven-black hair that fell into his light blue eyes, and looked no older than she did.

"Danny, huh? Well, it's nice to meet you." Sam scooted sideways, waving a hand encouragingly. "Here, you can sit down here."

"I don't–"

"Sit!" Sam barked.

Danny scrambled to sit down. "Okay, okay!" He cast her a wary glance.

Sam laughed again. "So you're their son? What are you doing here, everyone thought some guy from out of state was taking care of you?"

At that mention Danny's shoulders trembled. "Ah– n-no, I'm just visiting!" He glanced at Sam, blue eyes wide. She met his look with a confused one.

"Well okay, no need to get so worked up about it. Visiting your sister too, I take it?"

He did a double take. "W-what?"

Sam sighed. "Y'know, your sister? I think she's a junior at the high school here. Ugh...high school..."

Danny didn't reply. In fact, he was fuming. "Yet _another_ thing you didn't tell me..." he growled.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Danny coughed, looking up at the stars. "Just talking to myself, is all!"

 _Hmm. He's obviously lying. Wonder why?_

Before Sam could ask Danny trembled. A puff of blue air exited his mouth. He saw her eyes on it, and his already large eyes widened even further.

"Brrr! It's cold tonight! I think I'll be going now!" He hopped up and literally ran away.

 _What's with this guy?_ Sam stood up and raced after him. She followed Danny as he rounded a corner, hurrying behind an old storage shed. A flash of bright pink light blinded Sam, and she skidded to a halt just short of turning the corner.

Which turned out to be a good thing when Danny was flung backwards, his body hitting the cemetery's iron fence with a sickening crack. Sam's hands jumped to her mouth as he collapsed, stirring weakly.

From behind the shed emerged the most frightening ghost she had ever seen. He had blue skin and shiny black hair, and his teeth were fanged. His white cloak drifted over the ground as he approached Danny and scowled.

"I told you to stop coming here."

"I don't care!" Danny shouted, his eyes snapping open. There was a flash of green light and the ghost flew backwards, hitting the shed. The old wooden building tremored from impact.

"What's the matter, Daniel?" The ghost floated up, sneering at the human teen. "Visiting your pathetic excuse for a father? Surely you knew I would never allow that." His red eyes flashed tauntingly. "Ready to lose?"

"I!" Danny stood up. "NEVER!" He clenched his hands into fists. " _LOSE_!"

Sam watched, captivated, as a ring of white light exploded around Danny. It split into two and moved over his body. The teen's appearance changed. He was no longer wearing jeans and a simple leather jacket. Now he was wearing a black skintight jumpsuit with white gloves, white boots, and a white belt and collar. What changed the most, though...was his face. His black hair inverted into a shocking, makes-albinos-look-like-they're-faking-it white, and his once blue eyes were now an electric green.

Snow white hair. Glowing green eyes.

Sam almost fell over in shock.

 _This guy...is a ghost?!_


End file.
